Esa delgada línea
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Porque del odio al amor, hay sólo un paso


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes de que lean esta viñeta, quiero decir que me costó los horrores de la caja de Pandora escribirla. No, en serio, no soporto este pairing, pero retos son retos y bueno... Aquí está el resultado. Este fic participa en el reto del mes de Julio-Agosto (sí, pues ya le vamos a entrar a Septiembre... qué rápido ha pasado el año) del foro _**Comunidad del Cazador **(join us!), _y me fue asignada la OTP de **_Celia_ _Kuruta._**

Esperando que esté a la altura, sólo me resta decir que Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece, tampoco sus hermosos personajes. Celia, si no te gusta, puedes mandarme al mismísimo carajo.

Por cierto, esto contiene insinuaciones sexuales.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Esa delgada línea.

.

.

Vergüenza, deshonra y su orgullo tirado a la basura. ¿En qué momento flaqueó su convicción? Ni el mismo estaba seguro. Podía sentir el peso de sus acciones desgarrándole el alma y el cuerpo pero no tuvo otra opción. No, porque cuando el corazón le dictó aquella orden, por primera vez en su vida le obedeció a sus latidos.

¿Qué dirían sus amigos? Ellos habían arriesgado su propia vida algunos años atrás, en pro de una venganza y un odio que no era de ellos, que ellos no vivieron ni pidieron, sin embargo, no dudaron en sostenerle por los hombros y darle empuje cuando fue necesario para apoyarlo. ¿Lo odiarían al enterarse?, ¿le echarían en cara el riesgo que corrieron por su causa, para que ahora todo se hubiese ido a la mierda?... Era muy probable, y aunque le doliera tendría que aceptar su rencor. Seguramente ahora estaría más solo que nunca, porque hasta el recuerdo de sus pares Kuruta lo atormentaba. Era insoportable, pero fue un precio que estuvo dispuesto a pagar, el día en que no mató a Chrollo Lucifer.

Toda su vida con una sola idea en mente: capturar al Ryodan uno a uno, para darles muerte por haber masacrado la Tribu. Costó al inicio, pero de a poco fue cazándolos a todos, dándole al siguiente un final mucho más lento y doloroso que al anterior. Y todo llegó a su fin, cuando tuvo el corazón de Chrollo encadenado a la Judgement Chain una vez más. Su mirada escarlata; vibrante y llena de furia, frustración y odio, contrastaba con los ojos negros y serenos del líder de La Araña.

—Anda, hazlo —le incitó—. Demuestra que eres como yo, Kurapika. Somos como dos gotas de agua.

Un fuerte golpe no se hizo esperar, haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz y la boca.

—¡Cállate!, ¿cómo te atreves a compararme contigo?, ¡¿cómo?! —Una risa socarrona salió desde la garganta de Chrollo— ¿Intentas burlarte de mí? —Y lo golpeó nuevamente.

La cabeza del Ryodan escupió la sangre que tenía acumulada en su cavidad bucal, y agudizando su mirada, dijo las palabras que acabaron con todo:

—No vas a matarme, porque tú no me odias, Kuruta —carraspeó—. Es más, me atrevería a decir que es todo lo contrario.

Kurapika frunció el ceño, furioso, empuñando su mano con rabia para golpearlo una vez más. ¿Por qué simplemente no acababa con la vida de ese miserable? Era tan sencillo como clavar el puñal de la cadena en su corazón. No pudo. Sus rodillas flaquearon de pronto, haciéndolo caer sobre ellas justo al lado de Chrollo. ¿Acaso su peor enemigo estaba en lo correcto?, ¿podía alguien dejar de odiar tan intensamente para darle espacio a nuevas sensaciones? No, era imposible, no debía, no podía ni siquiera concebir una idea como esa en su cabeza, pero de pronto, los labios del líder le arrebataron toda capacidad de pensamiento. Una vorágine se formó en su mente, en su cuerpo y en su destruido corazón.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero la cadena desapareció, dando lugar a una desatada pasión que mezclaba la furia consigo mismo, con el deseo de obtener todo del hombre al que él mismo había herido. Los besos que mezclaban la sangre de ambos se volvían cada vez más exigentes, cuando de pronto ocurrió: Chrollo se deshizo de la harapienta ropa del Kuruta y, volteándolo hacia una pared del subterráneo donde se hallaban lo poseyó con fuerza, marcándolo como suyo para siempre.

—Puedo ayudarte a encontrar los ojos que te faltan —insinuó cuando todo hubo acabado. Pero Kurapika no parecía estar ahí en ese momento—. Que no te apene lo que ocurrió, después de todo, es muy difícil notar el momento en que cruzas la delgada línea que separa el odio del amor, pues no existen dos sentimientos tan potentes como esos.

Renegó hasta el último instante de lo que allí ocurría, pero estaba todo más claro que echarle agua. Y como si de una bizarra broma del destino se tratara, Kurapika comenzó a frecuentar a Chrollo en esta especie de amor-odio que sentía hacia él. No dejaba de sentir rencor por lo que hizo con sus hermanos, pero su adicción a él era tal que no podía evitar perseguirlo para hacer cada vez más recurrentes los encuentros íntimos.

Tal y como se lo ofreció, el líder del Ryodan movió muchos de sus contactos para dar con dueños de ojos escarlata que había en el mercado negro. Sin dar las gracias, el último sobreviviente de la tribu que habitó alguna vez la región de Lukuso, los iba almacenando en un lugar secreto.

—No te vayas —pidió el rubio una noche casi suplicante, mientras lo observaba vestirse.

—Creí que no querías amanecer nunca conmigo —lo miraba el otro con satisfacción.

Kurapika desvió el rostro. No quería que a toda la humillación que sentía, se sumara el placer que sentiría Chrollo de verlo llorar. No respondió a la última frase del mayor, pero sí se dejó quitar nuevamente la ropa por esas manos bruscas. ¿Qué más daba si ya había cruzado el límite? Prefería su mala compañía, a la soledad absoluta.

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
